Love Or something like that
by Alyse DarkWood
Summary: Axel Is the schools man-whore. Sorry to say it but it's true. Who has a eye for pretty things. Too bad for Roxas, Who is afriad to even be touched by another man. How will things turn out? haha read and find out. Akuroku, Zemyx and many more.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

The wind assaulted him as he stepped out the door. His breath coming out in white puffs. He tightened the black trench coat closer to his cold body. Trying to preserve what little body heat he could.

His bulky black combat boots leaving massive prints in the snow. He scowled. Oh how he hated the icy cold stuff "Axel!" a shrill voice screeched as he was tackled into the unforgiving snow. A cold nose nuzziling into his white neck. Axel shivered and tossed the mullhawked(?) freak off him. "Demyx..." A tiny silverlet muttered bending down to help axel up.  
Axel grumbled to himself and winked at the silver haird boy. " Zexy what did I tell you about controlling your man?" Axel teased. The smaller boy baried his face further into the black scarf wrapped around his neck and chin. Axel couldn't help as a smirk graced his lips. "Awe Ax don't tease my zexyyy! You know how I can't help but want to jump him everytime he turns pink! And besides you love my cuddles!" Demyx teased wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Axel just shook his head and laughed at his friend. What a pair they made.

Demyx was hyper,out going,bubbly and social. The try anything once kinda person. While Zexion was just the opposite. Shy, in-drawn book worm. But they have liked each other for as long as he could remember. It warmed his heart to see the two of them together. Maybe even made him a little... jelouse. But Axel would never admit that.

A.N

Sorry this chapter was basically about zemyx but I swear it will be a akuroku!(: and sorry it's so short! I Should have the second chapter up soon though! Haha, Please read and review. Even though I know most of you won't but I'll give love to those who do! Oh yea DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Though I would sell my soul for a piece of Axel :D lmfao

P.s Sorry for any gramer mistakes. I lost my beta! and i can"t find her! haha

Forever your's Alyse DarkWood


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas walked into the bathroom, His curealean Blue eyes half mast. As he turned on the hot water. He quickly steped out of his Mickey Mouse pj pants.  
Before stepping under the scolding spray, Moaning as he felt the slight sting as it hit his brused skin.

He wished for a escape, Some way...some how to get away from his Father.  
Haha. Father, Isn't that name reserved for someone who actually gives a shit about you?...Who loves you, Who only wishes for the best for you? Isn't that what there somposed to be like? Kind and loving...? Boy did he lose out.

He grined as he grabbed the razor. stairing at the glistening metal. loving the smooth feel. He held out his wrist letting the blade play it's own heartwrenting melody along the delicate skin. watching as blood and water mixed and danced down his arm.

He rememberd what it used to be like...Before his mother left him.  
The partys, The laughter. He sighed as a single tear exscaped from his closed eyes. What he wouldn't give to go back to those days. All that happiness. It seemed to have faded away.  
Roxas couldn't even remember the last time he smiled a true smile... A smile of joy a smile of love. Goddess that's what he wanted, Damnit! He wanted to be loved!

Haha, But that could never happen. He was filth, Not even his own father loved him.

"Roxas! Get your worthless ass down here, Now!" Roxas droped the razor blade. jumping as it clatterd to the ground he quickly grabed it and jumped out of the shower.  
Tugging a towl around his soaking body. He stashed the razor under the rest of the towels. Cleaning off his still weeping wrist.

" Coming! just give me too secounds!" Roxas yelled back down as he quickly climed into a pair of black and grey plaid boxers. He shuffled back to his room. Grabbing his lucky black skinnys, His Green escape the fate shirt and a lime green hollister hoddy. He Threw on a pair of socks. and grabed his black and white checkerd vans.  
He ran to his Nightstand quickly running a brush threw his already messy loxs.  
He skipped down the stairs grabbing his back pack from the dinning-room chair.

" Get your ass into the car." His dad mutterd running a rand threw his greying beard. Roxas nodded as he ran out side. Shivering as he felt the cold air hit his still wet hair. He turned to go back in to grab a hat when he saw his dad coming out. He decided not to chance it. And hopped into the car.

He watched as his dad made his way arund to the other side. He climed in. Goddess he stunk. The smell of alcahol practicly suffercating him. "D-Dad...Are you sure you should be driving?" Roxas asked hesitently. His father turned his blood shot blue eyes to his. " Would you rather walk you ungratefull little brat?" His father growled. Roxas shook his head and sat back. Cringing every time his father took a corner too sharply,  
He sucked in a deep breath when they skidded to a stop infront of his new school.

" Roxas, Don't fuck up." His father told him as he pushed roxas out before driving away.

_-Axel-_

Axel walked into his first hour. Smiling as he cought sight of the tall blonde. His grin widdening at the look on said blonde face. he groaned. " Axel, always a pleasure." He mutterd.

Axel laughed and cocked his hip out. " Cloud! i missed you!" Axel said his voice taking on a girlish squeel. cloud mearly eyed the red-head. " You saw me this morning. Just like every morning Axel. And i told you call me Mr. Strife in class!" Cloud put a hand on his forhead sighing. " I can already tell i'm going to get a headache. Axel winked at the teacher. " By the way Leon told me to tell you that dinners at 6 today!" Axel said giggling before sitting down in the back of the class.  
Taking a seat by another cute little blonde.

He turned and took in the sight before him. The blonde was stairing intently at the seat infont of him. His hands fiddiling with a pencile as he tapped his foot. Axel coughed And laughed when the blonde turned and looked at him startled. His blue eyes were so gorgeous, So haunting it took his breath away.

" Hello sweetheart i'm.." Axel started but what instintly cut off when the smaller boy rolled his eye's. And said " not intristed."  
Roxas said rather harshly before turing his attention back to the front of the class room.

Axel staired at the blonde in puzzlement. Does this blonde not know who he is? Damnit! he's Axel flinn. The Axel flinn. No one is not intrested in him!

" class we have a new student" Cloud said nodded at Roxas. " His name is Roxas Light. Lets all give him a warm wellcome!" cloud instructed Before a chores of Hi Roxas's Started.  
Axel simply staired at the Suntouched blonde. Well Roxas Light you just signed your fate.

_XxXxXx_

A.N Hey guys thank-you for reading! I don't own KH wish i did but unfortiantly don't. Agian I'm sorry for the shortness. And gramer mistakes. Always and forever Misstress Darkwood.


End file.
